Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by killingdolly
Summary: Entrada tardia para ABeatleContest. "Resumamos. Conocí a la chica que podría ser mi futura novia y ahora no recuerdo su nombre, habia perdido el anillo de compromiso de mi madre y creo que ella lo habia robado...genial" OoC. Edward&Bella. EPOV


**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Así como las canciones pertenecen al grupo "The Beatles".**

**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Lucy in the sky with diamonds**.**  
**Nombre de la Autora: **Lovely Fever.  
**Pareja: **Bella&Edward.  
**Número de palabras: **3808.  
**Rating/Advertencias: **M. Semi-Lime. Lenguaje un poco fuerte (La historia es a perspectiva de Edward, por lo que es una mente de un chico adolescente de 18 años y es un poquito pervertida e insensible o tendencia a responsabilidad. —Obviamente por eso, es un claro OoC—)

**Los separadoras (/./././) indican un cambio de escena y cuando está en cursiva indican los recuerdos de Edward.**

**Sumario: **_Bien resumamos, la noche pasada fue la mejor de mi vida, había conocido a una chica genial y atractiva, y probablemente ya estaba enamorado de ella. ¿El problema? Por diversas causas ahora no recordaba nada sobre esa chica. Sólo sabía que era un poco rara y unos grandes ojos turbios… O, y creo que ella había robado el anillo de compromiso de mi familia._

_

* * *

_

**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

— ¿¡Que tú hiciste qué! —El grito de Alice hizo eco en toda la habitación y en mis tímpanos, algo no muy bueno para mi reciente resaca.

—Alice, no me lo recuerdes, no es necesario grita, cálmate…

Las mejillas y orejas de Alice estaban rojas de ira y en verdad parecía un diablillo, que estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme, Edward? ¡Me estás diciendo que perdiste una reliquia familiar, que te aseguro vale más que tu pinche existencia! —Huy… Alice diciendo maldiciones, bueno eso no era bonito.

—No lo perdí, Alice. —Me excusé. —Sólo lo deje en la casa de un amigo.

Alice bufó dramáticamente. — ¡Una casa que no conoces ni sabes donde esta, ni siquiera conocías al dueño de la casa!

—Alice, lo estás haciendo todo difícil. Solo le pregunto a alguien que fue a esa fiesta e iré a la casa, recupero el anillo ¡Y listo! —Alice sí que es una mierda de dramatismo, todo haciéndolo difícil.

Su boca formo una dura sonrisa de perra. —Eres un imbécil, Edward. No te acuerdas de nada de ayer, mucho menos te acuerdas de las personas, ¡Dios, te encontré tirado en la puerta del apartamento de un tal Emmett! Sabe Dios si te enrollaste con el…

Le entrecerré los ojos. —Número uno, no me enrolle con él, prefiero las faldas y numero dos ¡Si me acuerdo de ese día!

— ¿En este momento? ¿Puedes decirme lo que hiciste en esa fiesta, Edward?

—Por supuesto. —Le aseguré. Claro que acordaba de ayer… bueno, más o menos.

/./././

_— ¡Edward definitivamente tienes que venir a esta fiesta! —Gritó Jacob apareciendo en la puerta de mi dormitorio._

_—Jake, Dios sabe que quiero ir, pero te lo juro estoy realmente cansado. Apenas tengo unas semanas de vacaciones y sólo quiero dormir… —Me tire al sillón, este no era de los más cómodo, pero cuando llevas un semestre jodiendote en la Universidad de medicina era el maldito paraíso. —Además como carajos entraste al dormitorio, te escondí las llaves ayer que te fuiste con Stanley. _

_—Ahh… Jessica, ella sí que tiene buenas tetas, —Dijo soñando para sí mismo, —Como sea, Edward, tengo una llave de repuesto para mi propio dormitorio. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que tienes que venir conmigo a esta fiesta, me invito una amiga de la infancia y esta buena, buenísima la chica._

_—Pues tíratela tú, yo estoy cansado. _

_—Marica. Además no puedo tirármela, es como incesto. A la que yo quiero a es Leah, esa chica es caliente._

_—¿Leah? Esa si es una puta broma, ella esta comprometida con el tal Sam y rechaza a todos Jake, a todos. La última vez le dio una patada a los huevos de Mike Newton._

_Él se encogió de hombros. —Espera y veras mañana. Por eso tienes que ir a la fiesta, eres joven Edward y te aseguro no tendrás otra fiesta en otros seis meses._

_Suspiré. —Qué más da, pero si me quedo dormido tú me llevas, pendejo._

_—Ni de broma. Mejor ten estas. —Jacob saco algo de su bolsillo del pantalón y me ofreció en la palma de su mano un montoncito de piedras azules y rojas._

_—Eres un imbécil, no voy a tomar viagra. _

_Jake rodó los ojos. —No es viagra. Mira, las azules te bajan y las rojas te suben._

_Entrecerré los ojos. —Jake, estamos en la escuela de medicina, sabemos lo que pasa cuando hay un mal uso de cierto tipo de pastillas._

_—Pues yo me tome la roja la semana pasada y te aseguro amigo, estuve con Lauren como por seis horas. —Dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Me encogí de hombros, total solo tengo una vida, tome la pastilla roja y me la lleve a la boca._

/./././

—¡Te drogaste, eres un pinche pendejo Edward! —Diablos, Alice grita como loca.

—No era droga, Alice. Entiende, las azules te bajan y las rojas te suben. —Expliqué. —¡Además no es como si fueras una santa, Alice! Recuerdo esa vez que te estabas fumando un porro de boca a boca con tu amiga esa la rubia en aquella fiesta.

Y ocurrió un milagro, Alice se quedó sin palabras. —Eso… eso no es lo mismo Edward.

—Pues sabes, creo que lo tuyo fue más peligroso, si yo no te hubiera llevado a casa quien sabe que sería de ti.

Las mejillas de Alice se colorearon. —¡Pero yo no perdí el anillo de compromiso, pendejo!

—Te he dicho que no lo perdí, recuerdo… —Comencé a hablar pero el pitido de la contestadora de Alice me interrumpió.

_"Alice, querida, hace mucho que no te veo ¡Como los he extrañado desde que tu y Edward se fueron a la universidad! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te esta yendo bien en la universidad, cariño? ¿Cómo esta Edward? ¡Espero que ya tenga una novia que presentarme, necesitamos que ese anillo que le di encuentre un dedo! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, cariño. En fin, aún así tu padre y yo ¡vamos a visitarlos! Ahí podemos hablar todo lo que queramos. Con amor mamá, ah y por cierto, cuida a Edward, es su primer semestre en la universidad y hay muchas cosas locas ahí."_

La maquina hizo de nuevo un pitido afirmando el final del mensaje.

—Estamos re-jodidos. —Murmuré, ¡Mamá vendría y había —figurativamente hablando— perdido su anillo!

—No, no, no. Tú estás re-jodido. —Dijo Alice haciendo una mueca y señalándome con su pequeña mano.

—Ah-ah. Mamá te pidió que me advirtieras sobre las cosas malas de la universidad y cuando llegué tu solo me recogiste al aeropuerto y me dejaste en Central Park. ¡Tardé como tres horas en llegar a la Universidad!

—Edward, te lo expliqué ese día ¡Tenía una cita con Jonh, el más caliente del edificio de psicología! —Dijo como si eso fuera preferible a estar conmigo, ¡Yo era una magnifica compañía! —Y no te hagas el bebé Edward, ya estas bastante grandecito para esas cosas. Lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar el jodido anillo, pero ya, no hay una excusa para eso.

—De hecho, si la hay. —Asentí. Y una _muy buena _razón para olvidarme de todo incluso el anillo. —Alice, creo que encontré a mi futura novia.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de par en par, sin poder creérselo. Aunque, a decir verdad, dudo que alguien que me conozca se lo crea y es que jamás había tenido una novia en mi vida. Sí, me había acostado con algunas —muchas— chicas, pero nunca había tenido novia. ¿Por qué tener solo un pastelito cuando puedes comer de todo el gourmet?

Pero, carajo, cuando había visto a esa chica en la fiesta lo primero que me dije fue, _tengo que cogérmela_ y cuando no pude hacerlo y la conocí, me dije _tengo que cogérmela y tenerla todos los días._

—¿Qué demonios?, es una mentira ¿cierto? ¿Me estas engañando para que no te regañe? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Claro que no, Alice.

Ella suspiro con alivio y luego adorno su rostro con una sonrisa emocionada. —Bien ¿Cómo se llama?

Mierda.

—Yo… uh… realmente no se lo pregunte.

La sonrisa de Alice cayó dramáticamente. Dios, esa niña tenía un trastorno de bipolaridad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que por fin encontraste a alguien con quien quieres estar y no le preguntaste su nombre ni sabes quién es? —Ni siquiera asentí, mi mirada fija en ella fue suficiente.

—Eres un idiota, Edward. ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusta y no sabes ni su puto nombre?

/./././

_Me tome de un trago todo mi vaso de cerveza y sonreí. En verdad, esas pastillas rojas eran mágicas, ¡No estaba absolutamente cansado! y es probable que mañana me despierte con algunos síntomas psicóticos o esquizofrenia.* ¡Y no importaba, mientras más voces mejor!_

_Mis ojos revolotearon alrededor de toda la pequeña casa, que ahora se veía bastante llena. Algunos estaban bromeando y tomando cerveza, otros fumando y riendo como zonzos, varios estaban bailando —entiéndase: restregándose/sexo con ropa— y otros simplemente se fajaban* sin ningún pudor._

_Y la vi._

_Ella estaba ahí parada, platicando amenamente con unas personas y un cigarrillo en la mano. Dio una larga carcajada, exponiendo su largo cuello de cisne y Dios, ella era sexy; Era relativamente menuda, pero su falda de mezclilla descolorida dejaba ver unas piernas largas y torneadas, lucía una floja camiseta de The Beatles que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, su largo cabello caoba estaba completamente desgreñado y revuelto, su piel era blanca como leche y unos labios rellenitos rosa, que le daba un ligero aspecto inocente pero rebelde._

_De pronto, como si hubiera escuchado mi llamado, ella fijo sus grandes ojos de espirales de chocolate caleidoscopio en los míos y me dio una sonrisa picara. _

_Todo su aspecto era de sexo. Y, carajo, quería cogérmela._

/./././

Alice es una pendeja, ni siquiera es buena hermana ¡Me cerró la puerta en la cara y me hecho!, ¿Qué le costaba ayudarme a encontrar el maldito anillo? Habia ido de persona en persona que había ido aquella fiesta, preguntando por _mi chica_ o por el anillo. Marqué el numero de Jake en mi celular, el sabría en que lugar había sido la fiesta y probablemente sabría quien había sido _esa_ chica.

—Jake al habla.

—Hey, Jake necesito urgentemente un favor. —Dije con alivio. —Necesito que me digas donde fue la fiesta de noche. Es urgente.

Un suspiro se oyó a través de la línea, mala señal. —Uh… Edward, yo… hum, no sabría decirte.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque realmente no lo recuerdo, había anotado la dirección en un papel.

—Entonces que esperas, busca en tus bolsillos. Es urgente. —Y si no la encontraba estaba j-o-d-i-do.

—De hecho, la guarde en los bolsillos de mis pantalones, los cuales se incendiaron ayer.

Mi boca se abrió de bruces. ¿Cómo había incendiado…? —Ignorare el hecho de que tus pantalones se incendiaron, porque es muy urgente que sepa donde fue esa fiesta. Hoy me levanta en el lugar de no sé quién.

Se oyó un bostezo de su parte. —Edward estoy cansado por toda mi actividad de ayer, así que dime de una vez lo que buscas. No debe ser tan importante.

—Jacob, es un antiguo anillo de diamantes que vale miles y que ha pertenecido durante generaciones en mi familia. Yo creo que es muy importante.

—Santa. Mierda.

—¡Vez, por eso necesito urgentemente volver donde fue la fiesta o estoy muerto! —Me estrujé el cabello con mi mano libre. Saber que en las próximas horas estaré muerto, bueno… es frustrante.

—Es tu culpa, idiota. Te haré la pregunta del millón ¿Qué jodidamente estabas haciendo con el anillo, que ha estado durante generaciones en tu familia, en el bolsillo de tus pantalones? —Whoa, esa fue una pregunta larga.

—¡No lo sé, Jake, carajo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía el anillo allí o algo! Realmente recuerdo poco de ayer… —Claro, excepto a la chica sin nombre (Mi futura chica después de acabar con todo este drama/mierda del anillo) de ojos chocolates y turbios. —¡Es tu culpa! Tú me diste esas jodidas pastillas rojas…

—Hey, eso no lo dijiste cuando estabas enterrando tu lengua en la garganta de Bella…

—¡Jacob… —Entonces me di cuenta de algo. —Espera, ¿Qué le enterraba mi lengua a quien…?

—Bella, idiota. La chica con la que estoy seguro cogiste ayer, la guapa de ojos grandes, mi amiga de la infancia, la de la camisa de _The Beatles…_

_Se llama Bella._

Y su nombre me hizo olvidar de toda la mierda del anillo por un segundo, con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, pensar en su rostro, carajo, sólo pensarlo me hacía sentir elevarme.

—Uhh… Hablando de Bella, la fiesta fue en la casa de una de sus amigas, tal vez ella sepa dónde está la casa.

—Jacob, en serio, te adoro cabrón. ¿Tienes la dirección de Bella? —Con mi celular aún en mano corrí por mis llaves, salí de mi habitación y fui hacia mi auto. Estaba eufórico.

—Eh, yo no soy de ese bando, Edward. —Dijo riéndose, —Además no adivinaras ahora mismo quien está tomando una ducha.

—Espero que no tu, eso sería un poco… gay. —Bromeé.

—Idiota. Leah está conmigo, ¡Te dije que ella no se podía resistir a mí!

Hoy, Edward Mansen, esta de suerte. Jake está con Leah ¿Acaso estamos en el jodido paraíso? Si Jacob pudo follarse a Leah, entonces definitivamente yo puedo encontrar a mi chica… y de paso mi anillo.

Jacob me dio la dirección de Bella y yo sólo me dedique a rebasar el límite de velocidad permitido.

/./././

_Rocé mis labios con los suyos y ella sonrió pícaramente antes de tomarme por mi nuca y pegarnos fuertemente, no sé como había ocurrido ni sabia su nombre o si acaso habíamos cruzado palabra. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba besarla._

_Un suspiro salió de su boca cuando sus labios acariciaron los míos y una ola de deseo me llegó tanto que me abrumo. Enrede mis manos en sus mejillas, deseando que estuviera aún más cerca y ella revolvió mi cabello cuando deslice sin permiso mi lengua entre sus labios rellenitos. Ella tenía un sabor a fresas y una pizca de tabaco que me hacia pegarla más fuerte a mí. _

_Y, demonios estaba en el paraíso, en el jodido cielo._

_Y estaba seguro que no era la pastilla._

_/./././_

Baje del auto cuando encontré el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Bella. Dios, sólo pensar en verla de nuevo mi pantalón se estrechaba. El timbre de mi celular sonó, no quería responderlo, pero si era Jacob con alguna noticia de Bella…

—¿Hola?

La voz chillona de Alice llegó a mis oídos: —Hey, Edward. Tengo noticias.

Suspire. Alice, ¡que oportuna! —Más vale que sea algo bueno Alice, porque estoy a punto de ver a _mi chica_ y a un paso de encontrar el anillo.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarte. Del anillo y de_ tu chica_. —Carajo, era ese tono, el tono de Alice que usaba cuando había problemas serios o se enojaba porque ya no tenía dinero para comprar más ropa.

—Edward, Emmett me lo ah contado todo.

—¿Emmett?

—Sí, me ah costado pero fue el chico del departamento donde te encontré tirado. Pero, Edward, escucha, el estuvo en la fiesta de ayer. Y él te vio con una chica medio cogiendo por ahí. —Dime algo que no sepa, Alice…

—¿Y…?

El sonoro suspiro de Alice me hizo rodar los ojos. —Y esa chica, es Bella Swan. —Uh, Bella Swan, suena bien. —Ella es una estudiante de filosofía y, Edward… corren ciertos rumores.

—¿Rumores?

—Sí, no repitas lo que digo como retrasado Edward. Pero dicen que ella es muy, muy, extraña y que siempre se anda cayendo y que es demasiado pálida, tiene ojeras…

Rodé los ojos ¿Esos son los jodidos rumores? —Alice no me hagas perder tiempo con estupideces. Ayer vi a la chica, sé como es.

—¡Ella puede ser una jodida loca drogadicta, Edward! La última persona con la te vio Emmett fue con ella… y luego en el suelo de su departamento, pero no importa Edward, ¡Ella puede ser drogadicta que puede hacer cualquier cosa por algo de cocaína! Y...

Sabía lo que ella insinuaba. Mi ceño se frunció automáticamente, no me gustaba para nada el tono en que Alice hablaba de Bella y mucho menos decir que es una drogadicta. Carajo, ayer vi a mi chica, sé que no es así y punto.

—¿Qué insinúas, Alice? ¿Qué ella se aprovecho de mí y me quito el anillo para venderlo por droga?

—¡Sí! —Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Pues deja de ver tantas telenovelas Alice. —Acto seguido apague mi celular.

Miré de nuevo el Edificio y entre, subiendo por el ascensor al piso siete. Pero mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Alice y mi mente comenzó a divagar sin ningún rumbo.

¿Qué pasaría si ella fuera así… si fuera drogadicta? ¿Si ella me había engañado para tomar el anillo de mi madre?

¿Qué pasaría si no es lo que parece?

/./././

_Gemí cuando ella meneo sus caderas haciendo mi miembro endurecerse más, sus largas piernas de satín se enredaban en mi cintura y dejaba ligeros mordiscos en mi cuello que dejaba mi concentración casi inexistente._

_Pero, lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con ella. Deambule hacia el patio trasero de la casa con ella en mis brazos, era realmente ligera. Lamentablemente el patio ya estaba ocupado por unos perros de noséquién que peleaban y hacían sus…necesidades. ¿Quién carajo traía perros a una fiesta?_

_—Uh… vamos, rápido. Vamos algún lugar. —Urgió ella paseando su lengua por mi barbilla._

_Gemí y me deje caer en la mecedora que estaba ahí._

_—Jodida mierda, ya no hay lugar, todos están ocupados—Le dije._

_Los ojos grandes de Bella me miraron divertidos. —¿Estás diciendo que ya no hay un lugar donde podamos hacerlo? ¿Intentaste en el almario, el baño, las habitaciones?_

_Asentí. —También la habitación de sus padres, el sótano, la bodega, lo único que quedaba era el patio trasero, el cual ya lo están ocupando._

_Bella se giro viendo a los perros, el olor de su cabello me llenaba, olía a amapolas y fresias, casi tan bien como ella misma. _

_Bella se volvió a mí con rostro divertido. —Lida vista. —Le sonreí de vuelta y me encogí de hombros._

_Ella me miró por unos segundos y me dio un suave y casto beso. Se bajo de mi regazo y enseguida me sentí, "no-cálido" la mire bajarse, esperando que no se fuera de mí. _

_En cambio, ella se sentó aún lado de mí y me sonrió cálidamente. —Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu grupo favorito?_

_Una tonta sonrisa creció en mi rostro. —Los Beatles me agradan…_

/./././

Bueno, si Bella resultaría ser una drogadicta que robo el anillo de mi madre por cocaína. Entonces seguiría pasando lo mismo. Me seguirían gustando The Beatles y ella seguiría con esa cálida sonrisa, y desde luego yo seguiría en este ascensor buscándola. Ella siempre seria Bella y siempre seria _esa _chica, _mi_ chica.

.

Toque fuertemente la puerta como por centésima vez. Un suspiro fuerte de frustración salió por mi boca, no me iría hasta que la viera.

—Ella se fue muy temprano, hijo. —La voz de una señora llego a mis oídos.

Una anciana de cabellos blancos y rostro arrugado adornado con una sonrisa cálida. Me recordó un poco a mi abuela.

—¿No sabe cuándo volverá? —Pregunté esperanzado.

Su sonrisa se enchancho. —Oh, no creo que muy tarde, generalmente Bella solo sale para hacer compras o ir a la universidad. Pero te aseguro, que en cuanto separa que su novio esta aquí, vendrá rápidamente. —Le sonreí de nuevo ¡Me llamó novio de Bella! Uh… eso sonó un poco marica. Me despedí de la señora y ella siguió hacia su departamento.

—¿Edward? —Me giré rápidamente al oír su voz.

—¡Bella! —Mi emoción me invadió tanto que estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia ella y besarla, pero a duras penas me tuve que contener.

—¿Estas buscando esto? —Bella saco algo en su bolsillo y me lo mostró.

Era el anillo, más reluciente que nunca, los diamantes resaltaban con brillo. Como nuevo.

Mi sonrisa se amplio. Jodidamente hoy era el mejor día de mi vida. —¡Gracias a Dios lo tienes! —Dije tomándola por los hombros, ella me miraba sin expresión en su rostro. Entonces capte, tenía que explicarle todo [—Y luego salir con ella y besarla. —]

—Déjame explicarte, Bella. Hoy me desperté y realmente no recordaba ni una mierda del día anterior… sólo tú, bueno es un poco confuso. Entonces cuando desapareció el anillo de mi madre pensé que tal vez…

Pero mi voz fue interrumpida por una fuerte cacheta. Y carajo que dolía.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Por eso viniste? —Exclamó furiosa— ¡Porque no recordaste nada ayer y solo vienes pensando con tu confundida mente pensando que yo te robe el anillo! Y peor ¡Cuando sólo te fuiste y me dejaste ahí tirada como tonta y ni siquiera recuerdas porque me diste ese anillo!

—Yo Bella, lo siento ¿sí? Estaba completamente ebrio y confundido pero no he dejado de pensar todo el día en ti y sé que jamás robarías algo. Realmente vine porque descubrí donde vivías y quería verte a ti primero para luego me ayudaras a encontrar el anillo. Pero Bella, yo quería verte. Ni siquiera sabía que tú tenías el anillo.

Su ceño fruncido desapareció y de nuevo me miro sin expresión en su rostro, solo mirándome. —Me contaste la historia del anillo y luego me lo pusiste en el dedo para ver cómo me quedaba. —Dijo ella. —Dijiste que me quedaba más que perfecto y que si por favor te cuidaría el anillo. Entonces te fuiste a la cocina… y no regresaste.

Mi boca se abrió de bruces. —Yo… realmente lo siento, Bella. Pero te busque por todos lados, preguntándoles a personas si te conocían, tenía que verte.

Ella dio una melodiosa carcajada, sorprendiéndome. —Es curioso, yo hice lo mismo. Tenía que devolver este anillo, de hecho acabo de regresar del dormitorio que compartes con Jake… Aunque él se encontraba ocupado poniéndose hielo en un ojo, una tal Leah lo golpeó.

Mi carcajada acompaño la de ella y nos reímos por un buen rato antes de calmarnos. Ella me volvió a sonreír cálidamente y yo baje a su mano, estrechándola suavemente.

—Así que, ya tienes tu anillo…

Le sonreí y la tomé por las mejillas. —No vine solo por el anillo.

Y junte nuestros labios, ella me correspondió con fervor y pego su cuerpo al mío, instantáneamente mis pantalones se estrecharon y gemí. Ella tenía demasiado poder sobre mí, pero no era una queja por supuesto.

Acaricio mis labios suavemente terminando el beso, pero aún así pegados y mirándonos a los ojos. —Así que en verdad me crees y piensa que no robe el anillo.

—Sip. Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de mi hermana, ¿sabes que hay rumores sobre ti? —Le pregunte divertido.

—¿Rumores?

—Pues según mi hermana y un tal Emmett, eres "una drogadicta porque siempre te caes, tienes ojeras, y eres pálida." Sus palabras, claro. Aunque yo no veo nada de eso realmente.

Ella comenzó a reír fuerte. —Soy pálida porque así naci, tengo ojeras porque estoy turno de noche y me caigo porque soy torpe.

Le sonreí. —Entonces, ya que te encontré… —Reí nervioso. — ¿Qué tal una cita?

—Sabes, no sabía que te llamabas Edward hasta hace unas horas que me dijo Jacob y realmente sólo te conozco desde hace un día y hemos causado suficientes problemas. —Mi respiración se corto…

—Pero, —Añadió con su sonrisa picara. —Realmente sé quién eres aún apenas sabiendo tu nombre y creo que un día es más que suficiente. ¿Qué puedo decir? Vivo de los problemas y me encantaría salir contigo.

—Joder, me asustaste. —Le dije antes de darle un eufórico beso.

Ella gimió y dijo mi nombre entre mis besos.

_Y de nuevo estaba en el cielo._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Si, bueno gracias a la extrema bondad de **LadyC. **Y** Mel** ahora están viendo esta entrada tardia para el BeatleContest. Realmente amé escribirlo y me gusto como quedo, fue totalmente** opuesto **a mi otra entrada **Here comes the Sun** ¿Qué puedo decir? T**he Beatles muestra todas mis facetas**. Así que probablemente** despuesito** haga un **Outtake **de la fiesta según Bella y la historia anexa de **Jacob&Leah**.

En fin les recomiendo mucho esta canción (me debatía entre esta y** I've Just Seen A Face**) **¡Y también todas las de The Beatles! **También me gusta esta canción cuando la canta **BONO(L) **en **Across the Universe **(mi musical preferido con canciones de The Beatles)

Espero que le guste la historia y **si les gusto pueden votar por ella en la cuenta de A Beatle Contest **(**_http: /www. fanfiction. net/u/2416954/ _**[Sin espacios] )

O también pueden leer mi otra entrada, **Here comes the Sun**, (**_http: /www. fanfiction. net/s/6121825/1/Here_comes_the_Sun_** [Sin espacios]) y también votar.

O pueden votar por otra,**¡Hay unas historias verdaderamente genialosas! =D**

Kisses&Bittes&Edward's

**LovelyFever ;)**


End file.
